


Size Doesn't Matter

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the biggest mech on the ship interfaces with the smallest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Doesn't Matter

Fortress Maximus braced a servo on the desk beneath them, driving into Rewind with pounding effort. The force from his thrusts nearly propelled the minibot off of the surface. In the back of his processor, Max worried that he had hurt the smaller mech, but a high pitched keen of pleasure met his audios. Rewind had been the one to [insist](http://magicrobotgeography.tumblr.com/post/68939191155/fanfic-fortress-maximus-rewind-nsfw) that Max not hold back, after all. Still, Max paused for a moment, his spike fully seated inside the tiny valve.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Max, hovering over the minibot.

A frustrated huff left Rewind. He onlined his visor, peevishly glaring up at Max. Static laced his heavy aroused voice as he growled, “no. I told you I can take it. Now, please, move.” He shift his hips for emphasis, canting them in Max’s direction.

Max grunted, grabbing Rewind’s waist with his free servo. He traced the plating there with a digit. Pulling his hips back, he slammed back into Rewind with the same hard thrust as before. Rewind moaned, the calipers in his valve squeezing the intrusion. The fit was nearly too tight, Max; Max being too big and Rewind being too small, but the pleasure-pain it caused was pure ecstasy. 

Rewind clutched Max’s servo, his aft bouncing on the desk. A steady stream of pleased words left him, his vocalizer fading to white noise after a short time. The ex-warden growled above him, mouthing at his chest plate. His lips nearly engulfed the plating. he managed to wriggle his glossa underneath loose edges, sucking and nipping whatever he could find. 

Back bowing, Rewind chanted Max’s name continuously, begging him to go harder. Max obliged, grasping Rewind’s aft and impaling him further. The calipers in the valve fluttered, clamping down in excitement. A puddle of lubricant was beginning to pool on the desk, no doubt staining the delicate metal.

The spike managed to pass over Rewind’s ceiling node. The black mech choked on a scream, his frame going completely strutless. They were both [close](http://magicrobotgeography.tumblr.com/post/68939191155/fanfic-fortress-maximus-rewind-nsfw), coils of charge building to the breaking point.

Rewind was the first to break, screaming Max’s name to the ceiling. The spasms around Max’s length caused the ex-warden to overload soon after, hot transfluid coating the inside of Rewind’s valve. It was hot and uncomfortable with the lack of room in the already over-stuffed valve. Rewind made a noise of protest, shifting his legs for emphasis. 

Venting gruffly, Max removed himself from the spent valve, a trail of transfluid following in his wake. He stumbled into a chair pushed against the far wall, re-engaging his codpiece locks. His optics shuttered in afterglow.

Rewind laid on the desk, his limbs spread in a lewd manner. His visor was completely blackened. Max believed that he had fallen into recharge, however, the[pants](http://magicrobotgeography.tumblr.com/post/68939191155/fanfic-fortress-maximus-rewind-nsfw) of vented air told him otherwise. The bigger mech leaned back in his seat, trying to control his own venting. 

A soft whimper left Rewind. “I’m gonna ache for weeks.”


End file.
